Cursed
by dashergirl
Summary: This is the story of my OC. Dash thought her life is going to be great, but her life goes down hill when she was six. She ranaway when she's eleven, but another thing happens. Four years later she gets curse by a skeleton, and now she has two months before she turns into a skeleton. During those two months her life changes, but maybe it can be a good thing or a bad thing as always
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story I was kinda nervous to write, but I want people to know more of my oc's and their past. If you don't know who's Dash, that's okay. She was in Ninjago Secret Realm, and Ninjago Evil Never Quits by Sweetheart114. Please enjoy.**

Run. It was the only word that repeated in my mind. I was scared at first but I got over it. I ran through the fields while monsters my father cast chased me. I didn't know what kind they are since I'm too busy running away from them, but your probably wondering why I'm running away from my own father. Well it all started with a normal life, when my father was just normal dad, when my mother was alive. I just miss them, but now I'm a eleven year old girl of a dad who turned evil by a book that can't be destroyed, only to get revenge on a man who killed his wife.

* * *

My name is Kirra Ying, I used to live in a small house in a big field. It's always quiet, peace, and relaxing. It felt like I was free from stress. My mother and father let me explore the field and forest. I was always yearning for adventure, wanting to do something in my life. My mother has these's aqua blue eyes that when you look at it, it feels like your looking at a ocean. Her hair is black like the night sky, purple streaks ran down her hair. A lot of people say that I look like her, which I can see why. My father is always there for me whenever I need it. My parents love me and I love them. Sometimes I think their hiding something from me whenever I ask what was their childhood like. One day my mother told me that she's going to have a baby and it's a boy. I was so excited that I was going to be a older sister. I thought of all the things him and I can do, all the cool things I can show him. It was going to be awesome, until something happen I thought will never happen. I didn't know life was going to end up like this.

I saw my father looking bitter when he came home. I ask him where's mom since she went with him, and he only said gone. I was confused at first but the next day I found out what he meant when he said gone. I was shock when I found out she died, because he told me what happen to her. If she's died then that means my brother died. My hole life shattered into pieces, it felt like I died inside. Couple of days later my father changed into a different person. A father to a evil man who controls master of darkness and undead.

Seven months later a beautiful large field turned into a castle full of monsters. My dad looked different and always have a large book that sometimes I hear whispers like it's telling my dad want to do. I was getting scared, because the father that I love isn't there anymore. This was all happening, and I was only six during that time. I was alone. I didn't get the same attention as I did before. I didn't remember what love felt like. I didn't know if i can love myself.

Five years later I decided to runaway, since my dad was treating me less then a daughter. I packed all my stuff in a backpack including the family album, and sneaked out the window.

 _Think I can fly, think I can fly when I'm with U_

I walk on the roof of the castle, trying to not let anyone see me.

 _My arms are wide, catching fire as the wind blows_

 _I know that I'm rich enough for pride,_

 _I see a billion dollars in your eyes_

I was finally at the front of the castle, but accidentally slip and fell to the ground. "Ah s-" I didn't finish my sentence since the guards spotted me.

"Get her!"

Oh great.

 _Even if we're strangers til we die_

I got up quickly and ran through the field. You know what happens next.

 _I wanna run away_

 _I wanna run away_

 _Anywhere out this place_

 _I wanna run away_

I was finally at the forest, but something yank my backpack pulling me to the ground. I stared into it's red eyes scared to death, but I couldn't give up that easy. I kick it's face, got up and ran faster then I did before.

 _Just U and I, I, I, I, I_

 _U and I, I, I, I, I_

I stop running when I saw a water fall. I looked behind me and I still heard them coming closer. Looks like I have no other choice. I took six steps back, ran straight to the waterfall and fell.

 _U and I, I, I, I, I_

 _U and I, I, I, I, I_

 _Just U and I_

I closed my eyes and just in seconds, I was in the water. I swan to the surface and straight to shore. I got up and fell on the grass breathing heavily. I was wet, cold, and tired. I took off my backpack off my shoulders, opened it to find out the inside is still dry. Strange? I pulled out the family album and open it.

"What!" I shouted in shock that this isn't the family album. It's full of words and pictures of things I never seen.

"Hey can you keep it down."

Okay, things are getting stranger then before.

"Who's there?" I said looking around to see if anyone's there.

"And can you let go of me please."

I closed the book, looked at the cover and saw two eye's and a mouth.

"Hi there." It said.

I shriek and drop the book to the ground.

"What are you?! How can you talk?!" I asked the book.

"Okay, Okay. Clam down. My name is Booker, and I'm a spell book of darkness and undead." Booker said.

"Answer my second question!" I yelled at it.

"I'm getting there. The one who made me gave me the ability to speak. Better? Does that answer your question?" Booker told me.

"Yeah, but do you know anyone with last name Ying?" I asked wondering if that's my dad's spell book.

"No, I just woke up." Booker answered.

"What do you mean by woke up?" I questioned him.

"Well I was a sleep for along time, since my owner died. Now your my master since you opened me and you control darkness and undead." Booker replied

I looked at the night sky just to thinking for a moment. Now what?

"Great. I'm wet, cold, tried, I have a book stuck with me, and I control darkness and undead. Wait, what was that last part?" I asked Booker.

"You control the darkness and the undead." Booker told me again.

I felt like fainting now.

"Please let this be a dream." I said hoping this isn't real.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't a dream."

"I'm the daughter of a man who's evil, and I have powers. I getting tired of this." I said annoyed of bad things happening to me.

I shivered at the cold wind blowing on me, it's even colder with wet clothes. I got up, made Booker face the ground, and grabbed clothes from my backpack to change in.

"Hey! Why am I facing the ground?!" I heard Booker say.

"I'll turn you around after I done changing." I told Booker.

After I was done, I was wearing a jacket, dark purple shirt, and blue jeans. I grabbed Booker and my backpack, and walk in the forest.

"Where are we going?" Booker questioned me.

"I don't know, but hopefully somewhere away from my father." I told him.

"So are you going to find a village?" Booker asked me another question.

"No, because I don't know what my father done to Ninjago for the past five years. I don't want people to fear me since I'm his daughter." I said thinking what could happen. I lied down by a tree and set Booker and my backpack down.

"Well good night-. Wait, what's you name?" Booker asked me again.

"My name is Kirra." I answered.

"Okay. Good night Kirra." Booker closed his eyes and fell to sleep. I wonder how?

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I wonder if life is going to end up like this, but I didn't know that this is just the beginning for me. This is the story of a curse that I was in by a skeleton.

 **Well this is going to be fun writing. Please tell me if you like it. Also I got some help from Sweetheart114 for the story, so go read her story about her oc's past called The Past is the Past. The song used for this story is called "Runaway" by Galantis. I hope you have a wonderful day and peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Four years later_

I woke up by a tree, and look around to see if anyone was around. Good. No one. I got up, grabbed my backpack with Booker in it, put the hood of my cloak over my head, and ran through the forest. Again your probably wondering what happen during the four years. Let just say there are really bad things I had to do in order to live, and I'm known around here in a bad way, but I did meet nice people thankfully. One of them being a eight year old girl named Ali. It's been two years since I met her.

 _Two year ago_

 _I was walking around the forest, I looked at the beauty around me. I learned that when I touch a plant it dies, I still haven't learned all my ability's yet. Then I heard something hit the ground. I walk to where the sound is and looked around._

 _"Hello" I said if it was anyone who made that sound._

 _I found a little girl, she looks lost. Should I help her? It could be a trick? But she's young. Fine I'll help her. But this better no be a trick._

 _"Are you alright?" I asked her._

 _I walk to her and saw that she was injured._

 _"Your hurt!" I cried. "Please don't move."_

 _I ran to her closer and I stood over her._

 _"What happened?" I asked her._

 _"My sister," she whispered. "She's turned evil and flung me here."_

 _"Some mess up sister, and why do I have the feeling I'll hate her someday." I mumbled to myself quietly so she wont hear._

 _"What?" She questioned._

 _"Nothing, just give me a minute." I said and disappeared._

 _I walk a little far away from the girl and open my backpack to talk to Booker._

 _"Hey Booker, do you have any spells that can heal things." I asked him._

 _"I don't know? I haven't been ask that question in along time. And why do you ask?" Booker said._

 _"No reason. Just look for one okay." I told Booker._

 _I walk back to the little girl to help her._

I sigh remembering it. Booker wouldn't shut up at all. Good thing the kid didn't find out. Ali is the first person I met without getting caught of who I am, and also him. When I met him I felt a feeling I thought I'll never feel. Trust. It's odd since I just met him, and hopefully I'll see see him again.

I stop walking once I saw something odd. Something was stand there a couple of feet away from me. It turn towards me and look straight at me. It was skeleton looking at me and smirk.

"Why hello Kirra." The skeleton said.

"How do you know my name?!" I asked the skeleton.

"Why should I tell you." It said

The skeleton lifts his hand and dark purple energy suddenly appears on his hand.

"Nope!" I shouted and ran away from him.

"Where do you think your going!?" The skeleton shouted.

All of a sudden a skeleton hand grabbed my leg and I fell. I couldn't get up since three more skeleton hands grabbed my other leg and my hands. I wasn't able to grab my sword from my backpack.

I should have grabbed my sword in the first place and attack. I'm such a idiot.

I look at the skeleton walk towards me with the purple energy on his hand.

"Your father done something to me, so I'll do a favor for his daughter." The skeleton said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. All I'll say is that you got two months or you'll end up like me." It said.

And before I knew it. I was hit by the dark purple energy and I was knock out cold.

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the really late chapter and short chapter. But I promise you it will not happen again. The flashback scene you read was a crossover Sweetheart114 and I did. So read her Oc's past name Ali, and while your reading you'll find the scene you read but except in Ali's point of view. Well I hope you have a wonderful day and peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _So is there more of you?"_

 _"Yeah. Tons of books like me my master made. One day my master made a book that has more spells and more power then all the books, but this one didn't like to follow the master. He has a mind of it's own, he controls people instead of them controling him. It's like if he controls them because he can give the person what they always wanted, but they have to do something for him. He wants power and fear everywhere, my master tried to destroy him but he couldn't be destroyed. So he hided him so no one will find him, but it sounds like someone has it."_

 _"I wonder how my dad found him?"_

 _I put my hand on a tree and it suddenly died._

 _"Did I just do that?"_

 _"Looks likes somethings wrong with you powers."_

 _"I can see that."_

 _"Whenever my master touches plant it never dies."_

 _"Well looks like I'll be needing gloves."_

"Kirra!"

I woke up and it was already nighttime.

"Kirra what happened?!" Booker asked me.

How did he got out of my backpack?

"I don't know? All I know is that a skeleton attack me, said 'you only have two months before you end up like me', and I was knock out." I told Booker as I got up.

His eyes went wide and he ask "Kirra can you take off you gloves please?".

"Okay?" I said.

I took off my glove on my right hand and it was normal. I wonder why Booker is worried about me? But I found out once I took off my left glove. It was- WHAT?! My eyes went wide when I saw my left hand was a skeleton hand. I felt like fainting.

"Why's my left hand like this?!" I shouted. What did I do to deserve this?! You know what, I think I don't need to answer that.

"I think the skeleton put a curse on you?" Booker.

"Well duh! How do I stop this?!" I said to Booker.

"I don't know? I've never seen this in along time."

"And your suppose to be really old."

"Look, it's hard for me to remember things that long."

"So what your saying is you know how to stop this!?"

Just before Booker can say anything we heard a scream for help. I grabbed Booker and ran to where the noise came from. I was in apart of the forest where there weren't a lot of trees, I saw a little boy surrounded by bandits, and one of them grabbed him by his shirt. He has brown messy hair with light red streaks, and blue eyes. He's wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. He looks like he could be six.

"Hey you!" I shouted at them.

"What do you what!" One of them said.

"Leave the kid alone." I told them.

"And what will do about it if we don't?!"

I sighed. Do I really want to do this again. I remembered all the _other_ times I had to do it. I almost die the first time, and I escaped the last time.

I pulled out my sword and glared at them.

"One. Last. Warning. Leave him alone or do you want to have a bad time." I told them.

"Bring it o-" the guy was interrupted by other guy who I think is the leader.

"It's not worth it anyways" The leader said and drop the boy to the ground.

They ran off and I ran to the boy. I put Booker in my backpack so the kid wouldn't see him.

"Are you okay" I asked him as he looked up.

He quick got up and hugged me.

"Thank you." He said.

"Okay, okay, okay. Calm down kid. It was really nothing." I told him.

"But you saved me. Your my hero." he said

I was shock. No one ever called me a hero. Do this kid know who I am? I remembered being called other things.

 _Monster_

 _Killer_

 _Heartless girl_

 _A human without a soul_

 _Nobody_

And it was all true. I couldn't call myself a hero after all the thing I done. Only a monster.

"Look kid, I'm not a hero." I told him

"Well I think you are." he said letting me go and look at me with those sapphire eyes.

"I gotta go, okay." I turned around and was about to walk off but then.

"Wait!" He shouted.

"Please... Don't leave me." He softly said.

"Don't you have parents to be with, it's the middle of the night? You should be with them." I told him.

"I don't know where they are." He said and tears started to come down his eyes.

"What happened to them?" I asked him. I kinda got worry for him.

"Me and my mommy live in our house in a big cave. One night she said she'll be back but she never came back, I went looking for her but I got lost." He told me.

"What about your dad?" I continue asking him.

"I don't know where he is too. My mom told me he had to leave when I was four, but she never told me why. She always says I look just like him." He starter to cry and shouted "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN! Please take me with you! I feel safe with you! I'm begging you! Please let me go with you!"

He looks lonely, and I wonder how long he's been in the woods?

"Okay, fine. You can come, but when we find your parents you'll go back with them." I told him

"Okay." he said and stop crying.

"Come on. Let's go." I told him.

We walk through the forest and it started to get late.

"I never got your name kid." I told him.

"It's Zack. What's your name?" He ask me.

That's going to be hard. I'll just use the other name I said once.

"It's Dash." I told him.

"Cool."

That's a odd response. but he is six, I think.

"How old are you?" I ask him.

"Six" he said.

Knew it.

"Okay, let's stop here." I said.

We sat by a tree and I gave Zack some of my food, and he eats it like a savage animal. I never told Zack about Booker since I don't want him to know who I really am, and then I felt something leaning on me. I look and saw Zack fell asleep on me. I can't believe a lovable child is with a monster like me. My mom always tells me that you can't love others until you love yourself, but I don't know if I can after all the things I done. I smiled as I looked at Zack.

"Who's he?" I heard Booker asked. Also there's a little hole in my backpack big enough so he can see Zack.

"His name is Zack and he's going to be staying with us until we find his parents." I told him

"Okay"

I felt a little tried, and so I fell asleep.

 _"Will I see you again?"_

 _"I don't know since my dad is going to keep me busy with dancing, but our paths will cross again in the near future, I promise you that."_

I smiled. It's my most favorite memory ever since I met _him._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Come back with my bread!"_

 _I was running with loaves of bread in my hand, trying to run from the man I just stole bread from. So after I ran out of food from my backpack, I had to steal some. At first I ask , but that didn't work so I stole some. After I escaped the man, I sat down by a tree and start to eat one of the bread. I don't know but for some weird reason I have a thing for resting by tree's_

 _"Kirra, you can't live like this for the rest of your life."_

 _"Do you have a better idea then?"_

 _"I don't know, but in the meantime you have to learn how to control your powers. With the power to control the dead is very hard, and if it falls in the wrong hands they can take the life's of anyone they wish to."_

 _"Okay, so how do I do it?"_

 _"Let's just start off by the easiest spell."_

Two weeks later Zack and I walk through the forest, we were walking on a log across a lake for fun. Zack was asking me questions about why I'm in the forest. I can't escape it since I'm stuck with him.

"Look, I'm just exploring." I told him.

"That's all Dash?" He ask me.

"I like a little adventure, okay." I told him hoping he can shut up.

"Okay. Fine."

At last I finally heard silence. I woke up before Zack did to check my left hand before we left, and the bones went beyond my hand. I don't know what month it is and how many days I have but I don't have enough time, and that's what I'm scared. Also I still wear the gloves so he won't see the hand. He can't know, it's best for now. We reach to a meadow, that look's like a good place to rest before we hit the road again.

"Why did we stop?" Zack look at me with a confused expression on his face. I replied "Well yeah, do you want to rest or keep walking?"

He shake his head and fell to the ground. While he nap I took the time to open my backpack and pull out Booker.

"So hows the hand?" Booker asked.

"Not so good. Look" I pulled off my glove for my left hand, rolled up my jacket and showed him. It's a little more farther then the last time I check.

"This doesn't look good."

"Oh really? I thought it looks fine. OH OF COURSE THIS IS BAD!" I shouted but I whispered so Zack won't wake up.

"No need for the sarcasm. Anyway's I think I might know how to get rid of the curse that stupid skeleton put on you." Booker told me.

I waited for a few seconds for Booker to continue. I then said annoyed "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, so in page 615 there's a way to break the curse." I look for the page and saw it. It's hard to read it but it has the ingredients for a potion (Of course if it doesn't work then I'm screwed). I then remembered something horrible that I didn't mean to do, every time I open the book. I use Booker rarely after that after I cast the wrong spell when I was thirteen. All the screams, houses burning down, Booker telling me we have to leave right away, I couldn't even move. I hate that feeling.

"Your having those flashbacks are you?" He asked with a knowing look.

"Yup, it sucks." I replied as I closed the book.

"Look Kirra, You didn't know what you were doing. You were still a little new to your powers, but look now. You have more control of your powers then you did before. I'm proud of you for that." Booker told me.

I smiled "Aw, that's the most nicest thing you ever said."

"Don't think of me saying that again kid. I only say those things if I have to."

"So one of the ingredients are blood from a dragon?"

"Yup, then you mix it with the other ingredients all together and you got your potion to stop the curse."

"Nice." I smirked at victory. But where heck can I find a dragon, it not like I'm right by one.

"I know where each item is." Booker told me. One hour later after planning it out and sleeping I woke up Zack from his nap, and we continue to walk. Later when it was the afternoon while we're walking I keep on hearing something moving. It's probably nothing. Right? We walk through by a river stream and I saw a strange marking on a tree. It looks like a wolf scratch it. When we heard a branch snap, we stop. I look around to see if there was anyone around, and put my hand on the handle of the sword.

"What was that Dash?" Zack look frighten.

"I don't know." I replied.

I then heard a growl from the bushes. We look at the bushes and saw two black eyes that are extremely dark. I then realized it's a wolf once I saw it's light gray fur.

"Zack, RUN!" I shouted, grabbing Zack's hand and running for our lives as the wolf chases us. I could have fight the wolf, but I'm more of a running from my problems then facing it. I really need to stop that. But It reminds me of how I met _him_. Strange isn't it.

 _It's raining hard, and I have to look for shelter. I saw a cave and I run to it. Once I got inside I sat down, and breathed in and out heavily._

 _"Hello?" I flinched. Who said that?_

 **Well I was stuck on what should happen next and I finally found out. I going to do one special chapter later on, it's still going to continue the story but there's something different about it. Well tell me what you think. I hope you have a wonderful day and Merry Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

We ran through the forest, while the wolf is still chasing us. I'm almost stop running, and the wolf is still chasing us. Doesn't it have anything better to do like chase a cat or something (no wait, that's a dog). I then snap back to reality when I heard Zack fell to the ground.

"Get up Zack, we have to keep running!" Zack got up but then fell back down.

"Dash I can't, my leg hurts!" I look at his legs and his right foot is sprain. I pick him up brides style and ran as fast as I can. It's even more hard by carrying Zack and having a backpack on myself. I'm then cornered by the wolf, I look for a escape but there was no way out of this. As the wolf walk toward us slowly and growling, I pulled my sword out with my left hand and still carry Zack with my right hand tightly.

"Hey, how about if you don't kill us I'll give you a treat? If that's what wolves like, right?" I ask the wolf frightened, but the wolf wasn't listening to my offer. It was worth a shot.

Just when the wolf and I are about to attack, we heard a shout.

"ROY!" I look at the wolf before looking at who said that, and the wolf look a little nervous. I could laugh at it, but I'm more curious to see the person.

Out of the bushes a girl probably my age with blonde short blonde curly hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has emerald green eyes and is wearing a white short dress with black on it, black ankle legging, and brown boots. Once she spots the wolf she runs to it.

"Uh, blonde girl you know that's a wolf." I told her but she didn't hear me.

I close my eye's and move Zack's head so he won't see, and I waiting to hear what the wolf does to the girl. But then all I hear is two people talking to each other

"What's wrong with you Roy, you have to control yourself!"

"It's not that easy Nicki. You know that I can't control it."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to do something bad that you didn't mean to do."

"I should be the one sorry Nicki. I almost killed someone since I thought it was one of them."

"It's okay, you're not there anymore."

I open my eyes and didn't see the wolf so I put away my sword. Instead of the wolf it was replaced by a boy (who's probably Roy) around my age like the girl who's probably named Nicki. He has black hair, black eyes, and a scar on his left arm. He's wearing a grey shirt, black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. While they're still talking Zack move his head so he can face them. Once he found out the wolf disappear he said "Hey, where's the wolf that chased us?" They stop talking and look at Zack and I.

"Uh, hey there." I said nervously.

"OMG! Are you two alright?" She ran to us and saw Zack's sprain right foot.

"What happen to him?" she ask me.

"Well a wolf chases us to a cornered, and we thought we're going to die but it strangely disappeared." I told her.

Nicki looks at Roy, and he looks away nervously. She gives him a worry look and he shakes his head. "I-I scared it away." she looks at us and lied. I heard Roy facepalm and I gave her a look that says 'really'. She sighed and said "You probably heard us talk didn't you?" I nod.

"Well you're not going to believe me, but that wolf is my friend Roy." she said.

"Oh. Okay." I took it like it was nothing.

Her eyes went wide and she said surprised "Wow, you expected that really quick like it's nothing. How do you even know that I'm telling the truth?"

"Trust me, I been through tons of unbelievable things. This is like icing to a cake." I told her. My arms start to shake from holding Zack too long, including with a bone left arm makes things worst.

She saw this and said "Here, let me hold him." For a few seconds I thought about it, after that I gave Zack to Nicki so she can hold him.

"By the way, I'm Nicki. What's your name?" she asked me

"I'm Dash, the little guy that you're holding is Zack." I told her.

"Nice to meet, you probably know that my name is Nicki, and that's my friend Roy." She said. I look at him and he's still looking away. I wonder what he's thinking?

"Do you guys want to stay with us?" She ask us.

"Nicki!" I looked at Roy who's now facing Nicki.

"What? I'm just being nice."

"But you can't just invite strangers!?"

"Well Zack foot got sprain and I want to help them. Please Roy, just do this for me." Nicki pleaded Roy.

"Fine. They can stay. But when his foot heals they're going." He said.

Nicki rolled her eyes and told me to follow her. As we walk to wherever we're going, I'm glared at Roy. He hasn't said sorry to us for chasing us, and almost killing us. If it wasn't for him, Zack's foot wouldn't be sprain. While we're walking Zack asks Roy if Nicki is his girlfriend. Roy blushed, look away and said no, after that Zack fell asleep. Once we got there, I saw that it was a abandoned house, it's not too broken since they probably fix it. Roy opened the door and let Nicki go in first since she was carrying Zack and then me. At least he has manners. Nicki put's Zack down on a couch and went to another room to go get a first aid kit. Once I heard a door closed, I turned to Roy and said "Why the hell did you attacked us?!"

He raised his eyebrow and said "What?"

"Don't try to pretend it all never happened. You got Zack's foot sprain, almost killed us, and you don't apologies to us." I said. I want to shout at him but I don't want to wake up Zack.

"Sorry?"

"Well it's too late for that! And it sound like you don't even care!"

"Okay." Wut?

"Are you seriously?!" I ask him unbeloved.

"No, I'm Roy" he replied. OMG!

I was about to say something, until Nicki kick opened the door carrying a first aid kit "Okay guys, I got the first aid kit and stop arguing!"

"Can you guys stop talking? I'm trying to sleep" Zack said and rubbed his eye.

After Nicki's done, Zack's right foot is now wrapped in elastic bandages with a ice pack on it. Later it was night I sat down on the floor and look outside the window to see the star's. I open my backpack and took out Booker.

"So, what was that all about?" He ask me. He probably heard everything. I explained everything and he was surprised to hear it all.

"So you're saying a furry chased you, the kid has a sprain foot, and your now here in a house with a blonde and the furry?" He said to me.

"Yup, that's pretty much it." I replied

"So what about the left arm of your?"

I took off my purple jacket, pulled up my short sleeve of my black shirt, and put my jacket on the coffee table. It still the same but except it grows a little further. To be honest, I scared that I'll be a skeleton forever. I hope Zack's foot heals fast, so we can leave right away to get the first ingredient. A sprain foot takes at least one or two day's to heal.

"Well good night Kirra." he said to me.

"Good night Booker." I told him. I then put Booker in my backpack.

"Dash?"

Oh no. I turned and saw Zack just woke up and look at me.

"Yeah Zack?" I said.

"Can you sleep by me? I don't want to feel lonely." He ask me.

"Sure." I replied.

It was hard get on the couch and laying down by him without hurting him. But once I finally got on I hugged Zack and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Zack"

He yawned and said "Good night Dash." And then he fell back to sleep.

I pulled the blanket up and fell asleep.

"Who said that?"

"I did. I sorry if I scared you. I didn't thought someone will go to this cave during a weather like this."

"It's okay, I didn't think anyone will be here either."

 **That's all for chapter five. Chapter seven is going to be the chapter where it's still going to continue the story, but there's something different about it. Well I hope you have a wonderful day and Happy New Year**


	6. Chapter 6

_Two kids around the same age sat back to back on a big rock in a empty cave. It was pouring hard outside. The boy put his hand on the rock that they're sitting on, and girl put her hand on the boy's hand, not knowing it's his. Once they felt their hands touch they quickly move their hands away from each other, and they blushed slightly. She knows she just met the boy, but there was something about him that made her trust him._

Two day's later Zack's foot starts to feel better, and I'm getting worse. It stop on my left arm, but my left foot just started. Last night Booker told me that he knows where a certain person is. They're trap in an abandoned mansion by the same people who tried to take Zack. They have a incredible power but it has a cost to it, and one of those people are in that mansion, but Booker's trying to find out where it at. Anyways they're tears are apart to the potion. Hopefully it doesn't taste bad since it has dragon blood, tears, cloud, and poison berries. We're going to stay here for one more night just to make sure his foot is okay, then we'll start our quest because those poison berries are on the dark island. It was the afternoon, I went outside where Nicki's sitting on the stairs probably thinking of something.

"Hey Nicki?" I said

"Is there something you need?" she asked me.

"Well before we leave tomorrow, I was wondering how long have you been here in the forest?" I told her.

"I don't remember, maybe three month or five months. We're planning on to travel somewhere else in a two days because of something." she replied but said 'something' nervously.

"Anyways, have you seen a abandon mansion anywhere here?" I asked her again.

She turned to face me and said "No? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing important or anything." I lied and walk straight to the living room so I can talk to Booker since no ones here.

I pulled him out of my backpack and he said "I found out how to get there."

"Good, anyways you said we have to get a cloud right?" I ask him.

"Yup."

"Then how do we get the damn cloud!?" I told Booker.

"You can open a portal to the Cloud Kingdom." He said.

"Okay? I don't know if I should believe that or not." I told him.

Booker was about to say something but then we heard Zack said "Hey guys, someone's coming." I quickly put Booker back in the backpack, and went to the backyard. When I got there I saw five men walking towards us. Roy and Nicki got there and Roy glared at them.

"It's him." He said.

"Uh, I don't know who they are but it looks like you don't like them." I said unsure what's happening.

"Hello there, my name is Dr Ubel and it looks like you have something of mine. I would recommend you give me it back, or suffer the consequences." He told us in a calming voice. He was wearing a white mask so I don't know what he looks like, and he's probably the leader or something like that. Roy point his middle finger up at him and Nicki ask them "Do you mind if we take no as a answer?"

Ubel frowned, he looks back at his men and said "Kill them except you know who."

The four men pulled out swords and ran towards us.

"Okay guys, someone get the kid out of here, while we fight them off." Roy said as he pulled out two sai's from his pocket.

"On it." I told him. I grabbed Zack's hand and ran away from the fight. Once we're in the house I let go of Zack's hand and told him "Zack, I need you to hide somewhere safe. okay."

He looks at me worried and nervously said "What's happening?"

"It's nothing, I'll be right back. Roy, Nicki, and I are going to handle something." I replied. I grabbed my samurai sword from my backpack and ran back outside to help them out. Once I got there I saw things already handled by them. Nicki's carrying a big war hammer, and Roy giving Ubel a death glare and there's some blood on Roy's sai's. I don't want to know what happened during that battle. I put my samurai sword in my scabbard since it didn't have any use now.

"Well, it looks like you got me." Ubel said and put his hands up in the air. This looks too easy.

"Look asshole, I know you're planning on something. So show whatever the hell it is!" Roy yelled at him and pointed one of his sai at him.

Ubel puts his hands down smiling and told Roy "Language Roy, that's not how good dogs behave."

Roy then yelled at him again "YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER!"

"Now Roy, don't point fingers at me. I didn't do this to you, but I will do this." Then a small army appear behind Ubel, someone shot a Flaming Arrow at the house and the house started to turn on fire.

"I wonder if that child is still in there? Oh well, he had a good life." Ubel said careless and walks away.

My eye widened knowing who's in the house. 'Oh shit! Zack and Booker are still in there!' I thought. I ran as fast as I can to there like my life depends on it. I got to the house and kicked the door down with my foot. I ran in there a quickly grabbed my backpack and I heard Booker ask me "Why is it so hot in here Kirra?"

"The house is on fire and I need to find Zack quick!" I told him as I looked around for Zack.

"WHAT!" Booker shouted.

I looked around and shouted Zack's name. Then I heard Zack "Dash, help me!" and I saw him under the table. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly with tearing falling down my face. I thought I'll lose him.

"Hey Dash, I think we should leave right now." Zack told me.

"Oh, right! I forgot." I replied. I carried my backpack and Zack out of the collapsing house. I then tripped on something a felled down to the ground. I then laughed that we're finally okay, but once I looked around us, we were going to be surrounded by Ubel's army and there no way out of this. But... there is one way out of this. I only do this if it's the only option I have.

"Hey Zack, I need you to close you eyes, can you do that for me?" I explained to him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Please do this for me Zack. Just close your eyes." I told him in a hurry.

"Okay, like this?" He closed his eyes tightly.

"Yeah, and keep doing that, and don't open your eyes." I then put my right hand up in the air and pulled Zack closely to my chest with my left hand. I then whispered the spelled and purple mixed with black smoke appeared on my hand. I closed my eyes and whispered the last part of the spelled. I made my right hand into a fist and I heard a explosion. A minute later a opened my eyes, I looked at my right hand and saw a little bit blood on my glove. I looked around and it was a nightmare for me to see. I don't want to explain what I saw. Then I heard a voices screaming monster, freak, soulless, and other things I heard. Tears then rolled down my cheeks and fell down my face. I then got up, put my backpack on, carrying Zack bride style, and ran away from the scene so Zack wouldn't see who I'm truly am.

I used my right hand to wipe the tears off my face and tried to stay calm, but I felt like laughing at what I done. This powers making go crazy, it's making me love it and hate it. I then sat down on a log and made Zack sit down too.

"Dash!" I saw Nicki running towards us while Roy just walked. Rude.

Nicki then stopped to take a deep breath from running fast and said "Thank goodness, you two are okay. I thought we'll never see you."

When Roy got to us and he had a surprised look on his face and said "Is it just me or am I seeing things because your left hand looks like a skeletons hand?"

Nicki then looks at my left hand and screams. I then look at my left hand and the glove wasn't there. Oh boy, I got a lot of explaining to do. The Zack ask me "Can I open my eyes now?"

After five minutes of explaining it to Roy, Nicki, and Zack

"So let me get this straight. You are cursed by a skeleton-" Roy explained but he was interrupted by Nicki.

"You only have two months to get rid of the curse-" Nicki was also interrupted by Zack.

"or you'll end up as a skeleton forever." Zack finish it up.

"Yup, that's mostly it. Also I have to get ingredients for a potion to cure it." I said.

"Well Roy and I can help you out with it." Nicki told me.

Roy eyes went wide and tells Nicki "Why do you want to this?"

"Well since we don't have anything to do, we can help them."

"We just met them three days ago!?"

"They can't do this alone!"

After their argument Nicki finally convinces Roy to join us.

"So, now that we're going with you. Where's the first ingredient at?" Roy asks me.

I opened my backpack and grabbed Booker but he made himself look like a normal book. I open the book to the page for the cure and answered "Well the closest ingredient is in an abandoned mansion. Someone's in there and they're tears are part of the potion. So we'll have to break in, get the person, and once they start to cry we get they're tears in a bottle, but no physical pain and emotional pain we'll just ask them to cry. Okay." I told them.

"Of course we won't do that Dash." Nicki said.

"Is anyone getting sleepy?" Zack asked us.

"Okay fine. We'll rest, then tomorrow we're going there." I answered Zack's question.

Meanwhile in the mansion.

? POV

I was sitting down on the floor with my hands chained to the wall. I then heard pounding on the door and I sighed. You get use to this.

"Hey kid! Are you done yet?! The leader wants to know what's going to happen next!" the guard said.

I was about to say yes but then I sense someone's going to save me. I smirked and lied. "Nope. I be ready the next day."

"You better be telling the truth!" He told me.

"I am." I said calmly.

He left and I smiled at thought that I'll finally be free. Tomorrow will be interesting, and I'll be free from here.

 **Who's that mysterious person? We'll find out the next chapter, but we'll see them different. I wonder what's going to be so different with all the character's? Tell me what you think will be the different with the character's. This chapter would have come later if I didn't had help by Sweetheart114. She helped me with the rest of the ingredients of the potion. Check out her stuff. Well I hope you have a wonderful day and peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So your wondering what's different with this chapter. It's a genderbend chapter. Here is what they're names will be.**

 **Dash (Kirra) - Dan (Kirro). Short black hair with purple streaks. Purple hoodie, black shirt, black gloves, blue jeans, and black shoes.**

 **Roy - Riley. Short black shoulder length hair. black crop shirt, black tank top, blue jeans, and black boots.**

 **Nicki - Nick. Curly short blonde hair, white beanie. black and white checkered shirt, black jeans, and brown boots.**

 **Zack - Zacharee. Brown hair with light red streaks tied up in a ponytail with a red bow, wearing a red shirt, blue jean overall skirt, black leggings, and red shoes**

 _It's still silent between us, we just listen to the rain. I felt Booker moving around in my backpack. I open my backpack and pulled her out. "What is it?" I asked her but whisper so the girl won't hear me talking to Booker. "I just want to help you start talking to your future wife." Booker whispered and I blushed. "W-Why would you think of that?" I asked her. "Look kid, things are getting awkward between you two. So I'm going to help you talk to her." She explain to me._

 _"Okay, what do I say?" I ask her. "First, make her feel like you care and ask question about her, but don't make her feel like she's in a interrogating. Also ask her what her name is first." She tells me. I nodded and ask the girl "So, what's your name?". She looks at me and says "Nicole. What about yours?" "Dan... How did you end up here?" I ask her again. "Well my mom always bossy me around, and this is where I got to take a break from all of it." She_ _response._

 _"Well your not the only one with mom issues."_

 _"Well I'm glad I'm not alone on this, but I still my mother either way."_

 _"Same thing."_

 _"So why are you here?"_

The next day we search for the abandoned mansion, and it was easy since Booker has a map. So now we're hiding behind some bushes so we won't get spotted by guards, and we looked at the mansion. "So, how do we get them out of there Dan?" Zacharee asked me. "Uhh, yeah. Well... I don't know." I told them. "What do you mean you don't know?!" Riley shouted.

I then heard Booker whispering to me, but quiet enough so they won't hear her. "I'll tell you the plan and you say it to them." I nodded and said "I mean, yes I do have a plan. The book I have shows where everything is in the mansion. First we sneak into the backyard of the mansion, since there's guards Riley has to turn into a wolf and attack them. Once she done with that we climb on the vines on the abandon house until we're on the roof, since there's a big hole that leads to the attic. We get in there and get to the third floor where the prisoners are. Guards are probably walking around the area so Nick and Riley will see if anyone's coming. Meanwhile Zacharee and I will look for them. We get them out, and leave the mansion before anyone notices us."

"That sounds good, but how do we know which cell their in and what do they look like?" Nick asked me. I open Booker and saw a everything looks different like if she's two books in one. It's about all different types of elements, plants, and monsters. The page that I'm on is about a person who can see the future. I showed them the page and said "It's a person who can see the future. They're blind but they can see shadows and they like to cover their eyes. Their very rare and they're tears are apart of the potion we need."

"So your saying that we have to find someone who has their eyes covered?" Riley asked me.

"That's basically it."

We snuck into the backyard and see five guards walking around there. "Okay Riley, attack them." I told her. She looked at me bored and she turned into a grey wolf. She then charged at them and the guards pulled out they're swords. I covered Zacharee eyes so she won't see Riley kill them. After that Riley fur had some blood on it and on her teeth. Nick cleaned off the blood and she turn back into a human. We climbed on the vines that are on the mansion and Zacharee is riding on my back since I didn't want her to fall. We got there first and helped Nick get up. Once everyone is on the roof we saw the big hole on the roof.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Zacharee told us and ran to the hole.

"Zacharee, wait!" I chased after her and grabbed her hand before she fell.

"Aw, Dan. Why did you stop me?" She asked me.

"We don't want to anyone to know we're here." I told her. I pick her up and jump off the roof to the attic. Nick and Riley followed me and I put Zacharee down.

"So, now what?" Nick asked looking around the place.

"We look for a way out of here, and go to the third floor."

We found attic ladders and got out of the attic. I open Booker to see where we are, and saw that we're on the fourth floor. I closed her and told them "We're on the fourth floor, so we might have to search for the stair." We walked down the hall searching for the stairs, but still making sure we're alone. We walked by big door that's slightly open but I stopped once I heard someone shouting "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T GET HER!" I peeked out the door and saw the four bandits that tried to take Zacharee and a lady in her early forty's. She has brown hair with a little bit of grey in it and in a bun, and she's wearing a suit.

"Look, Daeva. We tried to take her, but a boy didn't let us. Besides we'll get her back." The leader told Daeva.

"Don't you remember what that little girl is capable of?! She's like that one boy you got me three years ago, except he's more powerful!" Daeva screamed at them.

"What about we get the boy to see where she'll be, and get her there." She explains to her.

"Fine, we'll do it. Guards, bring the boy here." She told them. The two guards the walk towards the door where I'm at. I then ran to Riley, Nick, and Zacharee.

"Guys we need to hide now!" I told them.

"What, why-?" I interrupted Nick and said "There's no time, we need to hide now." I shoved them in a closet that's right by us. I got in and closed the door. The guards walked pass us and I open the door and we got out.

"We need to get in there." I pointed to the door where I saw Daeva.

"I thought we need to get to the third floor?" Zacharee asked me.

"Well, the plan just changed. They're bring the person we need. So we'll have to get in there, hide, and wait until they bring him there." I explain to them.

"Sounds good." Riley told me.

I walk towards the door and slowly open it big enough to get in. We decided to hide behind the curtains and I looked at Daeva. She grabs a cup on the table and pours a bottle of whisky in the cup. "This better work, or else your four are fired." She told them and drinks the whisky. "Daeva, He can see the future. He hasn't been used for a day, so I think he'll know where she'll be." The leader tells her and Daeva puts down her drink. A few minutes later the guards walk in the room with a boy walking in front of them. He has short golden brown hair with bangs that cover his eye. He's wearing a torn shirt, ripped jeans,has no shoes, and he's handcuffed. Probably looks horrible from being here for three years. He looks like he can be eight or ten.

"So, Dallan. You know why your here. Do me a favor and see where the little girl will be tomorrow." Daeva asked him and continues to drink.

"Before I tell you, I think you should know about something." Dallan tells her.

Daeva stops drinking the whisky, puts the cup down, and looks directly at Dallan. "What do you mean by 'something'?" She asks him.

"Well, there's something I sense and it should happen any moment now." He explains. Dallan looks at me, pushes his bangs to only show his left eye that's violet and winks at me. I take this as a sign to attack. I push the curtains away from Riley, Nick, and I and pulled out my sword.

"Hand him over or else!" I told them and pointed my sword at Davea. Then Nick pulls out his war hammer out of nowhere (Where does he keep it!) and Riley pulls out her sai's.

Her eye widen from us, but she then glares at me and yells "Guards, ATTACK THEM!". They pulled out they're swords and charged towards us.

 **Zacharee POV**

I still hid by the curtains, since I didn't want the bandits to know I'm here. I then felt someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the curtains. It's was the boy name Dallan and we ran out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we ran down the hall.

"The bandits found out your here since your friend came. So I'm getting you out of here." He explained.

"But what about Dan, Riley, and Nick?"

"Don't worry, they'll be okay and they'll know where we are." He replied. I looked behind me and saw the bandits chase after us. Dallan then says "Are you ready?"

"For what?" I question him.

"To jump, and you might what to hold on tight" We then stop running once we're a couple feet away from a open window. He then carried me bride style and ran straight to the open window. He jumps over the window and I hold onto him tight. He lands on the grass and puts me down. I then saw Dan, Riley, and Nick breaks down the door. Dan looks injure with some scratches.

 **Dan POV**

Damn, that was hard, and I think I'm bleeding. I saw Zacharee standing there with Dallan. "We need to get out of here now!" I told them. They nodded and all of us ran away from the mansion and to the forest. Ten minutes later we stop by a lake to rest. I walk towards Dallan and said "I need you to do something."

"Let me guess, you want me to cry so you can use my tears to cure a curse that's on you. That's probably why you got me out of there Dan, or should I say _Kirro_." He explains and whispers my real name to me. My eye widen from him knowing my real name.

"How did you kno-" He interrupted me "Future vision. It's a blessing and a curse. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, Also I'm not going to cry."

"What! But I need you to cry now." I told him.

"Well if I cry so soon I'm not important to you anymore." He explains to me.

"Please, I need you to cry! Is there anything I can do so you can cry?" I begged him.

"Well, I'll make a deal with you. If you want me to cry, you have to take me with you. Once you get the rest of the ingredients, I'll cry so you can get your tears." I tells me.

"Fine, you can stay, but you promise to cry. Right?"

"Of course. I may be eight but I'm wiser then you." He holds out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed his hand and we shake hands. I let go and walk to a log to sit on it. Someone tapped my shoulder, I look and saw Riley.

"Take off your jacket and shirt." She told me. I then blushed and shouted "WHAT!"

"Not like that you idiot! Your still bleeding from the battle, and Nick and I are going to help with it. We're all injured from them, okay." She explained.

"I don't want to!" I told her.

"You don't have anything to show since your a boy! So stop acting like a five year old and take it off!" She yelled. Jeez, what's her problem? I'll never understand women, well expect _her._ Hopefully this won't happen to Nick (it probably will).I took of my jacket and shirt, and I'm a little embarrass since I don't have muscles. After that I have bandage tape covering my chest. When it got dark I lay down on the grass and looked at the stars. Just how dark the sky is at night reminds me of my dad. It's true how they say I look like him. The aqua blue eye color, the hair, and everything. Then I remember that Davea was talking about Zacharee. What is so special of her that Davea wants? What does she have that no one has? I decided to think about it tomorrow, and go to sleep.

 **Well that's it for today. We're going back to Dash in the next chapter, and Dallan name will be Fate. So what do you think? I hope you have a wonderful day and peace out.**


End file.
